


Two Pints of Sam Adams

by HamiLaurens (readling)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bartender AU, Gay, Hamilton AU, Lams - Freeform, M/M, This is trash, but i cant do all of them, but ill save that for later fics :), except really i could make it gayer tbh, i am trash!!, idk there are probably more characters, so gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readling/pseuds/HamiLaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Where Laf, laurens and Herc walk into a bar (see what I did there) and Lauren's gets HELLA SMASHED and our good Buddy Alex, the sexy bartender is there for him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pints of Sam Adams

**Author's Note:**

> first hamilton fic (and I'm not gonna do what i did for the first 100 fic I wrote((which was make it HARDCORE smut)) so this is mostly fluff and leave comments and encourage my Sin™ more!!!

"Shit!" Alexander said, kneeling down to clean up the shards of the cocktail glass he had just dropped when an especially rowdy group of men walked in. He had been mixing some weird-ass fruity cocktails for the three girls down the bar who appeared to be having a heated debate with Aaron Burr, and alum of his school, who he had gotten into many heated arguments with as well. Burr seemed to have that effect on people. He was just finishing the order when three men walked in and screamed "SHOWTIME!" at the top of their lungs.  _Just_ what Alexander needed.

He finished sweeping the last of the glass into a small dustpan, and stood up to throw it away. He turned and nearly dropped all of the glass on the floor again. One of the men in the party of three was none other than the honest-to-god most beautiful man Alexander had ever seen. He had curled hair pulled into a ponytail and freckles littered his face. Alexander was caught in the mans smile though, which seemed to hold enough happiness to fill an entire room and made having cohesive thoughts a very hard thing to do. He shook his head, which helped him return back to normal brain functions somewhat. He at least had enough room in his mind to dump the rest of the glass in the trash and bring the girls down the counter their drinks. And of course shoot dirty looks at Burr.

"Aaron Burr, sir!" the tallest of the three men said, with a heavy french accent. "What would  _un beau homme_ such as yourself be doing at an establishment such as this?" So they knew him, Alexander thought. Maybe they went to school with Alex, they did look familiar, although he doubted he would have forgotten the face of the freckled boy. 

"I was just leaving, actually," Burr said coolly. Alex thought he heard the Frenchman mutter something like  _you are the worst, Burr_ which made Alexander want to befriend all of them immediately. Maybe more than befriend the pretty one. Of course that would require walking over to them and Alex couldn't seem to convince his feet to move closer to them, and he seemed to be at a loss for words, which never  _ever_ happened to Alexander Hamilton. Finally he came out of his stupor after realizing how rude it would be if they sat down and weren't helped by a bartender. And heabsolutelycouldnotletthesepeoplethinkhewasrude. So he walked over, still stuck in an uncomfortable silence. 

"What can I get you fellas today?"  _Oh my God I did not just say fellas out loud_ _!!!!!_  But the three men didn't seem to notice Alexander's odd greeting or his stilted, awkward tone.

"Sam Adams all around," the freckled boy said and Alexander had a sudden urge to swoon when the boy laughed.

"Laurens, we came here to get drunk," said the third man, who hadn't spoken until now. He turned to Alexander "Also tequila shots."

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, by the way," he introduced himself formally to all of them. He may or may not have looked directly at the boy, Laurens, when he said it.

To his delight though, they all introduced themselves as well. "Hercules Mulligan," started the man who had ordered them all shots. "Just call me Herc. Or Mulligan. Whichever you like best."

"I am not telling you my full name just call me Lafayette. Or Laf," said the tall French one, as he gave a dirty glance at Mulligan.

"John Laurens," said the very attractive freckled man. And there was that smile again. Then John held out his hand for Alexander to shake and Alex swore he could have died right there. John had a very firm handshake. Alex had to physically pull his hand away before he accidentally held on to John's warm hands for too long. He turned to make the drinks for the men and he heard them whispering and laughing pointedly at John before he brought them back their drinks.

"Alexander, when does your shift end?" Asked Lafayette, smirking. Laurens elbowed him in the side and the man's smirk only grew.

He looked down at his watch. 11:30. "Now, actually," as if on cue, Thomas Jefferson, Alexander's prickly coworker walked in through the back to take over. He had the gall to roll his eyes at Alexander before stretching out a hand to take the apron from him.

"Join us for a round," said Mulligan and John pulled out the stool next to him. Alex practically skipped over to it.

After about three rounds of shots with Alexander, Lafayette, And Hercules, Laurens was still going strong. "You realize you have class in the morning?" Mulligan asked, his eyes bright from the alcohol.

"Your suggestion to get drunk, Herc," shot back Laurens, with noticeably slurred speech.

"Where do you guys go to school?" Alex asked, suddenly remembering his earlier thought about their familiarity.

"NYU," said Lafayette. "You?"

"NYU as well! That's why you looked so familiar!" Alexander exclaimed "I knew I had seen some of you before!"

"Oh yeah, Laurens couldn't help but point out how hard it would be to forget a pretty face like that," laughed Herc.

John gasped "SHHhhshhshhh! I said don't tellllllll himmmmmmm," replied John, who seemed to have gotten drunker in the 30 seconds since he had last spoken. Alexander was still reeling over the fact that Laurens had called him pretty. "It's not a lie though. I like to look at your face very much," said John with a dopey smile on his face. He leaned over then and rested his head on Alexander's shoulder, and Alex flinched so hard he thought him and John were both going to fall out of their bar stools. The latter was true. John, already incapacitated in his inebriated state gracefully fell backward, his head carrying the rest of his body out of the bar stool. Through some force of pure magic, Alexander, even in his slightly buzzed state, managed to position himself in a fashion of the floor so that he caught John in his lap before he hit the ground. "My prince has saved me!" John whispered, low enough for only Alexander to hear, then the man giggled. Full out giggled, which nearly pushed Alexander over the edge. Then Laurens got a strange look on his face, and Alex knew he had approximately 10 seconds before John puked all over himself and Alex. Alex hoisted John into a somewhat standing position, and looped Johns arms around his shoulders. He half-carried half-dragged john to the bathroom, and Alexander kicked open the stall door just before John bent over to toilet, retching.

"Lovely," Alex murmured to himself. Then he noticed a strand of John's hair had fallen down the side of his face and Alex quickly pulled a rubber band off his own wrist to fix John's ponytail. His hand brushed along John's cheekbone, and he knew it was completely wrong to be so turned on by a man who was throwing up less than 2 feet in front of him, but Alex really couldn't help it. The gesture sent shivers down his wrist, then, on top of that, John took one hand off the edge of the toilet seat to grip Alexander's. Alex inhaled sharply, but he kept his hand there.

When John was done puking, Alex helped him up, and back to the bar, where it seemed the other men had left. There was a note where they had been sitting as well as money for the drinks, which Alex left for Jefferson. With one arm wrapped around John (to keep him steady of course), he picked up the note with his other hand.

_Laf and I went back to our dorm. Please take Laurens home for us :) -Herc_

Herc has also jotted down both his own and Lafayette's phone numbers, and the building where John lived, which was less than a block away from Alexander's own building. John murmured quietly against Alexanders chest. Alex smiled to himself. He wrapped both Laurens and himself in their jackets and proceeded to walk a drunk, stubling John home. Of course Alex didn't mind that John had his arms wrapped around Alex. When they reached John's building, he navigated Alex to his room and Alex helped him with his keys.

"Come in please?" John said, with a smile big enough to light up all of New York on his face. Alex wasn't about to take advantage of the drunk man, but walking into his apartment couldn't do any harm. So Alex walked him in, and helped him to his bedroom, where John sat on his bed. As soon as Alex turned to leave John said "Alex you're not even going to give me a goodnight kiss?" 

Alex chuckled, "As much as I would like to, I'm afraid I can't when you're in your current state." He started to walk out of the room.

"Alex," there was a pleading note in John's voice, so Alex had to turn around. John's eyes were wide and afraid and innocent, and Alex wanted to wrap his arms around this man, but he held himself back. "Alex, can you stay?" John whispered.

"I don't know if that would be the best idea," Alex said truthfully.

"I don't mean like that, yet," John smiled to himself at the last part, but then he looked down. "I get bad dreams sometimes when I drink. I don't want to be here alone Could you...I don't know, sleep on the couch?" He gestured to a couch pushed against the wall in his room.

"Okay," Alex said softly. "Okay."

So that's exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a one-shot since its my first fic in the Fandom™ so if you guys like this one maybe I'll work on some more longer ones (although, similar to Alexander Hamilton, I'm very bad with commitment and I'll get 6 chapters in and be like ABANDON SHIP so)


End file.
